The Mysterious Symphony
by ganbachuu
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight or would you let fate decide it for you? After falling in love at first sight, will Rin have a confused heart after hearing the mysterious symphony and exchanging notes to a different guy? What happens to Miku?
1. Mysterious Symphony

**Title**: The Mysterious Symphony

**Character origin: **Vocaloid

**Pairing: **Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin; Kaito/Kagamine Rin; Kaito/Hatsune Miku

**Summary: **Do you believe on love at first sight or would you let fate decide? What if a piece of paper and a symphony starts to change your destiny? Would you choose your friend, your first love or your true love? Fate starts to mess with Rin's life as soon as she fell in love at first sight, she lost her best friend but is it the right guy?

* * *

_It's the start of a new life while the cherry blossoms are in full bloom again and I'm finally wearing my middle school uniform, a sailor uniform._

"Rin! You look so cute in your sailor uniform!" Miku said as soon as she saw Rin coming out of her house.

"R-really? But I think you're cuter. It really suits you! Miku" Rin said in order to hide her blushing face.

"Something is missing… without that something, it doesn't look like the Rin I know." Miku thought of it for a minute before letting Rin out of the house.

"W-what is it? I knew there is something wrong with me!" Rin hid her embarrassing face and almost started crying.

"Don't worry! It's only this" Miku opened the gate and went inside. Rin thought Miku was hugging her but instead; she was fixing something… her hair? "There! Now it's Rin!"

Rin opened her bag and looked for the mirror. As soon as she had it, she looked over it to see what Miku has done to her hair. "Ohh! I forgot my ribbon!" Rin noticed.

"I'm always prepared! Tehee~!" Miku replied and smiled.

"Thank you Miku!" Rin smiled gently in response to Miku's smile. Miku blushed.

"Rin, if I were a boy, I think I'll fall madly in love with you!" The response Miku gave made Rin flustered.

"S-stop it! Let's just go!" Rin ran outside leaving Miku behind; their finally on their way to school.

_I am Rin. I'm finally a Middle School Student at __Nishimachi __International School__. I have been dreaming for a long time to come here. My parents are really proud I was able to graduate Elementary with fascinating grades and together with my childhood friend, Miku Hatsune; we'll be attending an international school. When I grow up, I want to travel the world; that's why I am going to an international school where I can practice my English and study most languages._

While Rin and Miku walked to school, they noticed how everyone looks so mature and cool. They kept talking about everyone and especially, _boys_. _'I wonder if I'll fall in love'_ Rin gave it a thought on how things would work out.

Before Rin and Miku went to the gymnasium, they checked out which classes they are.

"H-hey, Miku… are we on the same class?" Rin asked nervously. She doesn't want to be alone on her first day at school. She's really not the most social girl but the smartest girl during Elementary. She only speaks to Miku.

"RIN! We're in 1-B!"

Rin beamed a huge smile with the feeling of relief. After knowing their classes, they went to the gymnasium as fast as they can to line up with the rest of the class. They listened to the speech given by the head master.

"Welcome Freshmen! I hope this new semester we will be able to work together. Always remember that if you have any troubles, don't hesitate to come into the Student Council's office. I, Kamui Gakupo, your president and vice president, Megurine Luka are here to help you. Please visit us anytime you want." The president as well gave a welcoming speech to the new students. "Now, I would love to call the two pupils who have topped the entrance exam, Kaito and Kagamine Len, Please enter the stage." As the two unfamiliar pupils walked, Rin and Miku looked at each other as they heard Len's surname but mostly, they focused on the dark blue-haired guy that stands beside him. Both of them were mesmerized by the deep blue eyes that he has. Miku noticed how Rin looked up to him. _'Don't tell me…_'

As soon as the assembly was finished, all students were asked to go to their classrooms and start homeroom. Not looking forward to, Rin accidentally bumped over someone.

"I'm sor-" Before Rin could even finish her statement, she blushed and hid her face.

"Are you okay, Rin?" the person asked her while lending her a hand.

"H-how d-did you know my name?" Rin looked over to that person. It was Kaito and behind him was Len.

"You dropped some of your music sheets and I can see your name on every page." Kaito picked up the music sheets. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. T-thank you." Rin was very nervous. She didn't expect to see Kaito on her first day moreover, talk to him.

"So, you like Bach? Can you play _Das Wohltemperierte Klavier_?" Kaito was very curious about Rin, as well as how she can play the piano.

"I'm practicing some of his works. But I play Chopin's. My favourite of his was probably the_ Minute Waltz._"

"Really? Can you accompany me during lunch? I want to see you play it." Kaito has taken a liking to Rin, by the look of his eyes. Miku couldn't look at Kaito while Len doesn't look like he cares.

"I would love to!" Rin didn't even think about her decision nor look at Miku but instead, she answered very straightforward not giving any attention to her surroundings.

"Len, let's go? Class is about to begin. I'm in the next room so just drop by and we can come to the music room together. Okay?" Kaito walked and gave Rin a wave.

"Miku, I'm so happy. I think this is what they call love." Rin felt his beating heart, and closed her eyes - it's warm and throbbing really quick. Probably, this is what they call love.

Miku looked down while Rin looked like she reached 7th heaven. Miku went ahead inside and Rin followed her. Miku and Rin don't sit beside each other; Miku sits right at the front while Rin sits at the back; she looked over the window. She closed her eyes once again and Miku knows what she's thinking. Instead of looking at Rin, she looked at the front and pretends everything is okay.

"….. –mine, -gamine, KAGAMINE!"

"I'm sorry! I'm listening." Rin apologized.

" For not listening to an important conversation in class, both of you will be the class representative. After lunch, go to the meeting and discuss about what to do on the upcoming festival. That's all for today." The teacher told Rin.

'_Did he say… both? … Does this mean..'_Rin thought over and over again what the teacher said to her until…

"Let's work together. I'll wait for you outside of the music block later. Avoir~" Len said then walked away chewing his gum.

"Miku, help me!" Rin ran towards Miku, crying and begging for help.

"I'm sorry but I need to go to the basketball club today with Meiko." Miku starts to get her packed lunch.

"M-Meiko?" Rin doubted. This is the first time that Miku had rejected her offer. And she is wondering who the person that Miku talked about until she appeared behind Miku.

"Guten tag Miku! Ready? Let's go upstairs!" Before Rin could hold Miku's hands, Meiko snatched her away and when they left the room, Rin noticed that Miku was… smiling – cheerfully. 'Sorry Rin.' Were the words that Rin heard from the walking Miku. She was shocked but she knows she has to go to the music block in order for not to break a promise with Kaito, her first love.

She ran as fast as she could towards the music block but on the third music room, she couldn't move her feet. She heard _Tchaikovsky's None but the Lonely Heart. _She closed her eyes and felt the pain of the pianist; she imagines the lonely heart that needs a friend… no, more than a friend? Is it love?

"Rin, so you were here! Let's go!" Kaito held Rin's hands and she flustered and tries to shrug the grasp as she wants to hear more of the composition.

"W-wait. Did you hear that?" Rin was finally able to let go of the tight grasp and stopped walking away from the room.

"No, but I want to hear you play as soon as possible. Time's running out. And I don't hear anything." Kaito's reply made Rin sad. It is true that there is only little time available for club and the same goes for lunch.

They finally walked passed by the 3rd music room and the shadow of the human looked over the door. They both entered the 6th music room. Rin sat down the piano, without further thinking, Rin started playing but it wasn't the composition that Kaito wanted to hear, it's sad and horrifying, it was Chopin's _Marcha Funèbre__._

"Okay Rin, for today, let's just stop. I can tell you're not in the mood." Kaito was depressed after seeing how Rin's expression was. It was sad – very sad. Then Rin left the room.

The bell rang which means class has started. After an hour, it's time to go home but not for Rin. Miku will be playing basketball with Meiko and Kaito will be at one of the music rooms. Len and Rin walked side-by-side to get to the meeting room. As soon as they enter the room, Luka helped them find their seats and started the meeting.

Len noticed that Rin wasn't paying any attention so he tore a piece of paper from his book and start writing things down.

"**Are you okay? Did you forget to eat lunch?"**

"**No."**

"**Then pay attention. You know I don't give a shit about what they're talking about so take down some notes!"**

"**I'm not your slave and you know we have to do this together. It's your own fault you're here."**

"**Aren't you in the same boat as I am?"**

"**You really annoy me but thanks."**

"**Oh do I? Thanks? For what? I thought I'm annoying you?"**

"**But you took something off my mind ****J****"**

"**Tsk! People like you are really hard to understand. I HATE GIRLS LIKE YOU"**

"**Then I HATE BOYS LIKE YOU"**

The two started laughing out loud that they disturbed the meeting. In the end, they didn't take down important notes but Rin was able to forget the painful experiences she had on her first day.

"I'll walk you ho-" Len tried to reach Rin's hands and he was successful. He was able to touch Rin's hands. "You have very long and slender fingers. Definitely a hand of a great pianist." Len gently touched Rin's hands until he tried to kiss it but…

"P-please… Are you going to t-take me home?" Rin, who was nervous suddenly created a reason for Len to stop what he's doing.

"Hahaha. Okay, I'm sorry I wi-" Len wasn't able to finish what he says because he noticed Kaito, sweaty and running out of breath, in the meeting room door.

"She … doesn't … need it. She's … coming with me, she has … to practice on club activities." Kaito was out of breath, obviously as he ran from the music block tso the meeting room just to meet up with Rin. Kaito entered the room without hesitation and grasp Rin's arms and dragged her out of the room. Len didn't move from his position as Rin walked past.

"I knew it." Len said and painfully smiled.

"W-why do we have to-" Rin wasn't able to finish her sentence as Kaito looked over her direction, tightening her grasp to Rin's arms and gently kissed her forehead.

"Rin, I like you. I never thought I would but unconsciously , I did. Your cheerful smile this morning made my heart skip a beat and the things you like are far more different from an average student. I hope you'll be able to answer my feelings towards you but no matter who it is, I'll steal you away from that person if I have to." Kaito's eyes showed how serious he was. He wasn't playing around anymore. From here on, they way he sees Rin is of a _lady_ and not just any normal colleague.

"Please let me think about it."

"I know. In order for me to listen to your answer, I'll wait at the 6th music room, as usual. You can stop by anytime." Kaito left Rin and walked downstairs.

"I... Why did I say that? I like Kaito b-but why…" Rin cried out her heart not because of her misunderstanding towards Miku but because of her confused heart. She doesn't know what to do anymore but instead, she sat down and cried.

"Ohh, so that's how it is. I think this is going to be interesting. Fufufu~!" A suspicious person was eavesdropping on the conversation between Kaito and Rin; Could it be…?

* * *

**A/N**: Hi guys! It seems that some people are enjoying my fics! This is my first Vocaloid fic and I hope it would please you as much as I enjoy writing it. I tried to make it as long as possible but I think most people would prefer it short as possible. It does look like it's rushed right? Hee :3

I also did proper research on some of my favourite composers in the history of music and the symphonies I have used here are my favourites. You can listen to it on youtube while you read the fic. I find it much better as you can imagine the fic flow through the music.

Rate or Review but most of all, please enjoy!

Excuse me if you find some of it grammatically wrong or spelt the wrong way. Thanks!


	2. Behind the Closed doors

**Title**: Behind the doors

**Pairing: **Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin; Kaito/Kagamine Rin; Shion Kaito/Hatsune Miku

**Summary**: After Kaito told Rin his feelings, how will she respond to his feelings after she found out the mysterious person who played the symphony or will it turn out different to what we expect it to be? Who is the mysterious person who eavesdropped on the confession?

The next day, Rin woke up and looked for her mirror and looked at her eyes – she knew it would be swollen and red, after crying so much because of a guy, her confused feelings and losing a friend she likes. Rin ate her breakfast, took a shower, get dressed, fixed her materials, fixed her hair then went on her journey to school.

Rin sighed. "It's so different when Miku isn't around. It's so quiet, long and boring. It's not the same."

While Rin kept remembering the good times, which only happened yesterday, Miku happened to walk across her. Rin had no intention to stalk her but she is curious why Miku is going on the wrong direction. As she continued to follow her, someone approached her.

"Bonjour! Don't you think it's wrong to stalk a girl knowing that you are one? Don't tell me you-"

"Shut up! I'm not! Why are you such a pervert?"

"Is asking someone if they're a lesbian considered as a pervert?"

"It's too early in the morning to have an argument with you. Run along with you. I'm not in the mood to see you."

It was Len. Rin was too occupied on following Miku that she didn't notice Len left along eating a _Pocky_ stick. She also didn't notice Len gave a little wave. After Len left, Rin finally felt on stopping on following her after she saw Meiko opening the gate and leaving with Miku. They were laughing together. Rin felt hurt. When she was about to cry, she stumbled on someone unexpected.

"Rin? Is that you?" the voice asked. And it was Kaito.

"O-Ohh, good morning! H-how're you?" Rin wiped her tears and started asking questions while her voice started to shake.

"Is something wrong with you?" Kaito was approached her and suddenly hugged her. Rin was overwhelmed with emotion that he allowed her to hug her. Rin cried very hard and Kaito continued to comfort her but…

"Good morning Rin! Good morning Kaito! Ohh! Rin, are you hurt?" Meiko suddenly spoke as if she was enjoying the scene.

"I think something happened to Rin." Kaito explained.

"O-Ohh, is it serious?"

"I don't think so."

"Miku, let's also accompany them." Miku was shocked to what she saw and Rin finally stopped crying. And tried to look over to see if Miku was really behind Kaito – and she was.

"M-Miku, its not-"

"Meiko, let's go. We have morning practice and we have to practice twice as much as the other members. We're aiming to be on the game next month **together**." Miku dragged Meiko, holding her hands tightly and walked as fast as they could.

"W-well, bye! See you at school." Meiko waved and then they vanished.

"R-Rin, are you feeling better?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. You really helped me this time."

"No problem. Shall we go ahead?"

"Yeah." They walked together to school.

**At School…**

Rin was looking at her phone, staring at her wallpaper, which are Miku and herself during Elementary. For a short time, she smiled then looked at the clouds – they're gray. It looks like it was about to rain.

"Hey, did you know we're supposed to be on a meeting at this moment but apparently, someone fell asleep and the other one has to look on the clouds." Len claimed while chewing a gum and listening to his _iPod_.

Rin didn't counter what he said. She stood up, carrying her music books and left the room.

"Tsk, someone's not in the good mood today." Len said to himself. Girls started to swarm the room where he is in but unfortunately, "Sorry but I need to go somewhere today. I need to think about something." Len left the room.

While Len walked along the corridor while his earplugs are attached to his ears, he saw Rin, standing in the middle of the corridor. He walked towards Rin then suddenly stopped when he saw Miku and Meiko having a good time, he hid himself under the staircase.

"G-good luck on your game." Rin said to Meiko and Miku, nervously.

"Thank you! Good luck on your recital as well. Are you coming to watch us?" Meiko responded and asked cheerfully. At the same time, Len felt like its wrong to eavesdrop on people's conversation so he left and went somewhere.

"I'm not sure if I can. That's the day of my recital." Rin responded, not looking in to Miku's eyes. Meiko read the situation and tried to change it by responding.

"Awww, that's too bad. We'll finish the game in 20 minutes so we can go to your recital." Meiko said cheerfully.

"No!" Miku yelled. "I mean, we can't finish that long _Mei_. And we have the after party later on, remember? We're having Italian after so we don't have that much time to go somewhere else." Miku lowered her voice, as well as her head then tried to explain everything.

"Really? But we have to give our support to Rin as well." Meiko pouted, cutely.

"It's not like she's going to our game anyway." Miku interrupted.

"M-Miku is right. W-well, I need to practice and I suppose you guys are going as well to the court to practice. W-well, I only came here to say good luck on the game." Rin gave her regards and left.

Rin walked towards the music block, like she said, she's going to practice her music piece. Before she went ahead, she heard the same music she heard yesterday. 'I need to find out who's playing this piece.' Rin ran to the music block to look for the person responsible to make her heart feel calm. Right after she entered the music block, she knew the room is going to be on the 3rd music room. She stopped on the 3rd music room, opened the door and saw…

"….. K-Kaito?" Rin… was so shocked to find out that the person whom she was really loved the most is none other than Kaito, or that's what she thought.

"Rin!" Kaito was shocked as well that he stood up from his seat. "What are you doing here? I thought you're on the meeting? Or are you still bothered about something related to this morning? Or… is it about yesterday's… dis- confession?" Kaito asked Rin too much question; at that moment, Rin couldn't think of anything; her heart was also confused.

"C-can you go to my room after school? I have something important to tell you." After Rin delivered this message, she ran away from the room before Kaito could even move a step. "I thought it was someone different. N-now, I shouldn't be confused. The person I love is Kaito."

"Ohh really?" someone whispered.

"Is someone there?" Rin heard the mysterious person but no one answered. Rin ran back from the room.

After that, she only heard footsteps of different people so she moved along. Along the way, she stumbled across Len.

"Hey! Miss Moody! We have a meeting after school as well so don't ditch me this time or you're going to pay for leaving me out of the blue again."

"Oh, yeah. Ok. I got it." Rin answered. Len was fully aware she was not in a very good mood so he didn't dare to have an argument with her and took her the day off.

Lessons continued the way it should be until it's about time to go home.

**After school…**

'I have to say this today, to Kaito or else I probably won't have another chance to do it and regret it for my whole life. I love him and I am very clear about it now.'

Rin heard familiar footsteps; although the doors are closed, she knew it was Kaito, waiting for her.

Showing Kaito his respect, he knocked the door and let it slide.

"Umm… you asked me to come here because you need to talk to me so I…" Kaito said nervously and shyly.

"I like you." Rin said straightforwardly.

"You… what? P-please if you're only saying that because you feel sorry for me-"

"I don't. Can't you tell I'm serious?" Kaito examined Rin's expression. He moved closer and closer to take a good view on her face.

"Then… if it helps, I like you too." Kaito touched Rin's face gently and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not a kid anymore and I know you want to have my first kiss. Since we're going out…" Rin knew it was going to be embarrassing saying those words but she wants to let Kaito know how serious she is.

"Well, I guess it's my second reward for the day." Kaito hugged Rin tightly then after a second loosened. She kissed her on the lips.

Alone on the room, Rin and Kaito expressed their deep feelings to one another with a single touch of their lips to one another.

"Hey! I thought I told you that we're having a mee-" Len barged in to the room but what he saw broke his heart. Without creating much noise, he left the room quietly and let the two of them spend their time alone. Len left the school with a broken heart.

Rin and Kaito weren't even disturbed by the noise Len made. They continued to share the moment they have together under the same room while the clear sky watched them and while they watch for the sunset together.

"S-so, do you want to go home together?" Kaito asked Rin politely.

"Y-yes!" Rin responded shyly.

The two walked, side-by-side while holding each other's hands and smiling.

"Well, things are getting interesting." Someone said. "This is so hilarious. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The school was empty when the night sky enveloped the city.

**A/N:** Next chapter is up! I have more ideas coming but I think 3 chapters is enough. I hope people will enjoy this! It's a bit messed up to be honest;; :p


End file.
